For Every Letter
by NickeltheRed
Summary: For every letter, there is a thought. Twenty-six sentences about the elements of the Peter Pan stories; featuring the Darling family, Tinkerbell, Hook, Tiger Lily, the Lost Boys, and Rufio too. Implied Peter/Wendy.


**Why the ABCs theme? ...No idea. The concept just came to me late last night.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A**ll children grow up...except one.

**B**ooks on adventurous places and childish trinkets litter and collect on the Darling nursery floor, and still the children sleep with more dreams cluttering their minds.

**C**aptain Jas Hook is like a snake, some say he's like a tiger...though either way you look at him, his eyes alone tell you who's the prey.

**D**_eath would be an awfully big adventure, _Peter shouts out as he nearly gets slashed with a pirate's blade.

**E**very time someone claims they do not believe in faeries, there's a faerie out there somewhere who falls down dead—and so this is the very first lesson Wendy teaches Jane, to always believe.

**F**aeries are so small that they only have room for one feeling at a time...and lately Tink's light has been doing nothing but glowing green with jealously since Peter has dubbed himself as _Father_, and he didn't even think to pick her to play _Mother_.

**G**eorge Darling never completely understands what happened to his three children that fateful night while he and his wife were out, but it's no matter, because now they all seem rather happy and determined to live their lives to the fullest.

**H**_ouses made of mere grass and twigs are sometimes easier to live in than houses filled with strict expectations_, Wendy privately muses to herself as she prepares supper for the boys.

**I**nsecurity is not something Peter is used to carrying around with him, but it's become a looming threat that finally makes him flutter towards the sleeping Mary Darling, wanting to slam the nursery window shut on her...for they both can't have Wendy.

**K**isses were given in the forms of acorns and buttons between Mother and Father in Neverland.

**J**ust when daylight is to be seen on the enchanted horizon, Wendy is actually glad to know that Peter can't remember the nightmares he was having only hours ago.

**L**ightning strikes across the sky the moment Peter begins to pout, scowl, and fume, for their Mother has talked about missing her own mother back in London City again!

**M**ermaids wade through the Lagoon, casting the Wendy Bird envious glances behind Peter's back as he acts out another one of his heroic deeds—wherein Wendy is the innocent maiden he has just rescued from evil clutches, by swooping her up into his arms and twirling her about for show.

**N**ana comes from a loyal breed, and that is what makes her such an excellent nurse.

**O**ne girl is more use than twenty boys, Peter promises Wendy this.

**P**eter visits the little house at Number 14, always pleased to see that Wendy still refuses to have the window closed.

**Q**uiet moonlit waves clash against the _Jolly Roger_, and inside sits an anxious-looking Smee, overhearing his Captain plotting his long quest for revenge.

**R**ufio has never seen this famous Wendy Bird himself since he came to the Isle after she'd left—but he currently keeps wondering what is taking Pan so long to get back from seeing her house, how long must he shelter and guard the Lost Boys on his own...?

**S**_econd star to the right and straight on till morning! _the evening skies sing into the childrens' ears as London City disappears far below them.

**T**ick Tock likes to sun himself on the banks of Crocodile Creek, letting his scales shine, while he bides his time to have a full meal be given to him on a hook..._tick tock...tick tock...tick tock..._

**U**p in the air Peter goes, gliding through the clouds and soaring with the summer winds, chasing his shadow to the edge of the world.

**V**arious things tend to catch Tiger Lily's attention...from who's the fastest runner in her tribe or the best archer, to the more subtle details, like how Pan's loyal faerie never leaves her master's side, while _he_ never leaves Wendy's.

**W**endy holds Peter's favor more than any person ever has, and because of that, she is just as much of a legend in his world as he is in hers.

**X**ylophones are too fancy for Peter's musical tastes; he prefers the sweet simplicity of the pipes.

**Y**outh is the very thing in which Neverland can guarantee that will last.

**Z**ealous forest faeries dance under the toadstools, reeling round and round for their Titania fair and Oberon bold, as Peter watches from above, his eyes shining with delight.


End file.
